


Heartbroken

by fr_ed_dy



Category: Secret Army
Genre: 6 Times, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, No Dialogue, One Shot, Period-Typical Homophobia, Unhygenic Making Out, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fr_ed_dy/pseuds/fr_ed_dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's been hurt more than once, you know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbroken

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is my first fic! i wrote it in like half an hour in a burst of inspiration so it probably sucks but imma take the chance. also i don't speak french or dutch so i translated them through google translate so please feel free to let me know of any errors if you speak french and/or dutch!! anyway secret army needed another fic. i lov natalie chantrens k bye

_"She's been hurt more than once, you know."_

She had.

The first time she was heartbroken was when she was six. His name was Gerard, a playful, pale boy with chestnut-coloured curls. On their first day of school, she looked at him from across the classroom and accidentally dropped her slate. At lunchtime she tried to touch his hair, but he batted her hand away.

_(Weg van mij!_ )

The second time she was heartbroken was when she was thirteen. Her name was Hedy, and she'd been Natalie's best friend for five years. Hedy was endlessly energetic, and she never seemed to have a bad day. Hedy had been on holiday in Belgium for three months after the school year, and when she came back Hedy was tall and curvy and blonde. Natalie asked if she could kiss her. Hedy never spoke to her again.

( _Meisjes doen dat niet!_ )

The third time she was heartbroken was when she was seventeen. Her name was Lisa Colbert, and she was a nurse, and older than Natalie. She was serious like everyone else, but she was kind and gentle when no one else had been. She used to walk Natalie home after days out, and on their last walk, Lisa asked her to work for Lifeline, apparently an organisation she'd founded herself. Natalie agreed and hugged Lisa for too long, and kissed her forehead, and her nose, and tried to kiss her lips. Tried. They were never as good friends after that, and Natalie felt more like an employee to Lisa than anything.

( _Non. Je suis désolé._ )

The fourth time she was heartbroken was when she was nineteen. His name was Nicholas Bradley, or Nick, rather, but Monique refused to call him anything but "Bradley". Nick had dark hair and dark eyes and a dark sense of humour. He whirled a coin around his fingertips, and put it between his teeth and onto his tongue. He flickered his eyes from to Natalie's lips to her nose to her eyes when she talked. Nick was very easy to hate, so she hated him, and even easier to love, so she loved him. And he had to leave, so she had to let him.

( _Au revoir._ )

The fifth time she was heartbroken was when she had just turned twenty. His name was Francois, and he was young and kind and dim. He was a student, but no one was ever quite sure what he studied. And he tried to be helpful to Lifeline, he tried to be as helpful as she was. He really tried, but he was too young. Well, not young exactly - he was older than Natalie - but his parents were alive and well and he'd never saved a life, or even risked his own. He wasn't ready. He didn't belong there, and Natalie couldn't save him.

( _Veux-tu m'épouser?_ )

The sixth time she was heartbroken was when she was twenty-one. His name was Nick, it was still Nick, and he was in the back room of Le Candide without his suit jacket or his hat. She gave him his coin back and he whirled it around his fingertips, and put it on his tongue. Sometimes, during Monique's songs, they would kiss in a corner of Le Candide's back room, moving the coin from mouth to mouth. Nick was considerably older than Natalie, more experienced, and had probably killed more people than he'd saved. But she loved him. She loved him too much. He kissed her cheeks, said she was brave, and never came back.

( _I love you._ )

**Author's Note:**

> translations:
> 
> "Weg van mij!" – "[Get] away from me!" (Dutch)  
> "Meisjes doen dat neit!" – "Girls do not do that!" (Dutch)  
> "Non. Je suis désolé." – "No. I am sorry." (French)  
> "Au revoir." – "Goodbye." (French)  
> "Veux-tu m'épouser?" – "Will you marry me?" (French)


End file.
